The present disclosure relates to gas-enhanced surgical instruments with one or more portable gas supplies for use in open, laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to gas-enhanced surgical instruments, including electrosurgical instruments for treating tissue, that include a selectively replaceable portable gas supply for use during medical or surgical applications.